Done Pretending
by Mai-Lin4eva
Summary: They always pretended they didn't love each other, but what happens when they find out they both are battling demons. Can they keep pretending or will their walls shatter, and let them find true love.


**Here is my first FanFic for Fairy Tail. I do not own Fairy Tail, because if I did then Laxus and Lucy would be together forever. Please Read and Review. Thank you.**

Every night he would pretend that he didn't like when she crawled into bed with him.

She would pretend not to love the way his arm would wrap around her protectively.

He would pretend not to notice the way she would snuggle deeper into his side when it was cold.

She would pretend not to notice the kiss he would place on her head when a storm raged on outside.

He would pretend it didn't hurt when he would wake up and she was gone.

She would pretend that leaving him before he awoke didn't make her heart ache.

They would pretend they didn't notice all of their meals were eaten together unless separated by missions.

He would pretend that he didn't love her

She would pretend that she didn't love him

He would pretend that she didn't make his heart skip a beat every time she smiled.

She would pretend that it didn't hurt when he would leave for a mission and left her alone.

He would pretend that it didn't hurt when she would smile and hug Natsu.

They would pretend that they didn't need each other in their lives.

They would pretend that being together didn't make each other happy.

The guild would pretend they didn't notice the looks the two blondes would steal from time to time.

Mira would pretend she wasn't excited about the potential new couple.

Master Makarov would pretend he wasn't happy his grandson had found the woman he loved.

Finally he was done pretending, he couldn't stop himself from loving, wanting, needing her.

He was done pretending when she didn't show up in his bed that night. He had woken up like he did every night and waited for her, and when she never came it made him sad. So he decided to get up and go find the girl he needed to keep his demons away. He slowly walked across the hall and opened the door quietly, and what he found made his heart ache. There she was lying in her bed with her eyes twisted in pain and fear, her fists bunched in the covers tightly. Her head thrashed side to side and tears rolled down her cheeks. He heard her whimpers, and then he heard her call his name. She was calling him for help, so he walked over to the other side of the bed and softly slid in next to her. He lay next to her for a minute before her whimpering stopped, and she rolled over into him. He felt her tears land on his chest as she laid her head down, and draped her arm over him. He wrapped his arm around her, and held her closely to his side. He laid a gentle kiss on her head then drifted to sleep. When he had awoken the next morning yet again she was gone.

She was done pretending, she couldn't stop herself from loving, wanting, needing him.

She was done pretending when she awoke in her own bed with him next to her. He had pushed all of her demons away and she sobbed in the shower. That night when she awoke like she always did, she climbed out of bed and quietly made her way across the hall and opened his door slowly. When she walked in what she saw made her heart clinch in pain. The strong silent man she had fallen in love with was in the clutches of a nightmare. His head thrashed as he whimpered and tears rolled down his face. This was the first night she had walked in his room to find him asleep. As she watched him, she was shocked when he called her name for help. When she heard this she decided to climb into the bed next to him. She then took his head in her hands, and whispered two words that calmed him instantly and his eyes popped open and he looked up at her. She smiled down at him, and he smiled up at her, then she placed her lips to his.

When the kiss ended he looked up at her and smiled. "I can't pretend anymore Lucy."

She looked at him and smiled again. "I can't pretend anymore either Laxus."

He sat up and pulled her into him, and kissed her again. "I love you Lucy, I have for a while now, I tried to pretend I didn't, but I can't keep doing it. I can't keep pretending it doesn't hurt when I wake up and you are gone. I can't keep pretending that is doesn't hurt when you hug Natsu and smile at him. I can't keep pretending that I don't want you or need you. I can't keep pretending that you aren't the best thing to happen in my life. I just can't keep pretending that I don't need you to keep my demons away. I need you Lucy; I need you more than I have ever needed anyone. Please don't leave me, please stay with me."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm here. I will always be here for you, as long as you are here for me. I need you to keep my demons away as well Laxus. Please hold me when I am scared, kiss me when I am sad, love me when I am lonely, and need me the way I need you. Don't ever let me fall, always keep me by your side, laugh with me, and smile for me. Don't ever let me go Laxus please, I love you too much."

He smiled as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I promise I will never let you go Baby."

He then laid them both down her curling into his chest using one of his arms as a pillow, and he wrapped the other around her waist pulling her closer. His head nuzzled into the crook of her neck, and sleep claimed them once again. As long as they were in each other's arms the nightmares could not claim them.

When he awoke the next morning and felt the small body still curled up into him, he was happy. He held her gently as she slept, and when she wiggled he looked down and saw beautiful brown eyes looking up at him.

"I thought it was a dream." She said as she snuggled closer to him, and he nuzzled her neck.

"No Baby, it was real. I promised I would never let you go and I won't. As long as you will have me, I will be here for you." He said as he placed a gentle kiss to the crook of her neck.

A little while later they both climbed out of bed and took their showers, then proceeded to eat breakfast together. He was thinking about how all of this started.

~Flashback~

_Laxus was walking the streets of Magnolia at night when he heard someone crying. He decided to follow it, and found Fairy Tails' celestial mage sitting on a bench in the middle of the park sobbing. He walked up to the bench and said her name and her head popped up and she looked up at him._

_"__What are you doing in the middle of a park at night crying?" He asked as he sat down next to her._

_"__I don't know what I'm going to do Laxus." She said as she sobbed harder._

_He looked at her worried. "What do you mean Lucy?"_

_"__I have nowhere to go; I have to be out of my apartment by tomorrow. Natsu destroyed a whole village so we __didn't__get the reward money, and I __couldn't__pay my rent. The landlady said she was sick of my rent always being late, so she gave me till tomorrow to move out. What am I going to do?" She replied her face in her hands._

_"__I thought she had to give you 30 days notice?" Laxus asked shocked at what he hearing._

_"__She told me at the beginning of the month if I was late again I would be kicked out. I tried all month to raise the money, but solo jobs don't pay much, and I never get much when on missions with my team. I don't know what I'm going to do now." Lucy replied her body shaking as tears flowed down her cheeks._

_Laxus looked down at the shaking blonde and pulled her into his lap and held her as she sobbed. They had been friends since he returned to the guild after Tenrou, and he hated seeing her like this. "Why don't you move in with me? I have a spare bedroom that __doesn't__get used."_

_Lucy was shocked at this. "Why would you invite me to live with you? I don't make much money, and I __couldn't__pay rent all the time."_

_"__I own my house so you don't have to worry about rent. If you want to pay me, just cook for us. You are a close friend Lucy and I can't stand seeing you like this. Plus you would have your privacy except for my team occasionally. No one can get within 20 feet of my house unless invited, besides my team and JiJi." Laxus said as he hugged the small blonde._

_Lucy leaned back and looked up at him. "Are you sure?"_

_Laxus smiled and laughed. "Of course we can move you in tomorrow."_

_She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Laxus. You have no idea how much this means to me. I won't have to worry about Natsu stealing all my food, or breaking into my house at night and crawling into my bed."_

_Laxus looked at her horrified. "I ever catch that little brat doing something like that I will zap him into next week."_

_Lucy laughed at this and Laxus smiled happy she was laughing. It was better when she was happy. He stood up with her in his arms and she squeaked, which made him laugh._

_"__Where are we going?" She asked looking at him in shock._

_"__We are going home Lucy." He said as he carried the small blonde home._

_By the time they had made it to the house Lucy was asleep. Laxus placed her on the bed in the room that would be hers, and then went to his own room and went to sleep. Later that night he had yet again woken up from a nightmare, when he heard his door open and heard a whimper. He looked over at his new roommate and saw tears sliding down her face, and fear in her eyes._

_"__Come on, you can sleep next to me." He said and she walked slowly to the bed and curled up into his side, her head on his chest. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her, and sleep claimed them both. They both found for the first time they slept without nightmares waking them up all through the night. This was the beginning of their pretending._

End Flashback~

"Laxus are you okay?" Lucy asked him.

"Yeah Baby why wouldn't I be?" Laxus asked looking at her confused.

"I have been calling your name for the last five minutes your breakfast is going to get cold." She replied.

Had he really been out of it that long? He looked at her and smiled. "Sorry I was just thinking about the night I found you in the park crying."

"That was the beginning of all of this." She said as she began to eat. "You know you are the only one who can keep the nightmares away. Even when Natsu would break into my old apartment and sleep next to me I would still wake up about four or five times terrified."

"You are the only one who can keep mine away as well Baby." Laxus said as he smiled at her before placing a fork full of food in his mouth.

"You know Mira is going to have a field day with this right." Lucy said as she put her coat on to leave for the guild.

"Let her, as long as you are by my side, nothing scares me." Laxus said slinging his coat over his shoulders then pulling the love of his life next to him, his arm over her shoulders.

"Me to, Laxus," Lucy said as she put an arm behind his waist and they began the walk to the guild.

As soon as the couple walked into the guild together, the entire guild cheered, even Lucy's team, Mira and Master. Lucy and Laxus looked at each other confused before walking to the bar. "Hey Mira, can I get a strawberry smoothie please?"

"I'll take one as well." Laxus chimed in.

Mira smiled then went and made them. When she got back she handed them to the blondes. "Are you two done pretending now?"

"Yes we are Mira, and we couldn't be happier." Lucy and Laxus said at the same time, then kissed.

"About time," the entire guild rang out, and everyone laughed, and in true Fairy Tail fashion, the party lasted for days.


End file.
